


Immersion

by Maisunadokei1856



Series: Pandora Hearts Month 2018 [9]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maisunadokei1856/pseuds/Maisunadokei1856
Summary: "It couldn’t be said that Jack had any sense of self-preservation for daring to get this close to Oswald without the man’s knowledge. "A most intentional, most accidental first kiss.





	Immersion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pandora Hearts Month 2018, Week 4 (Various relationships). The prompt was: "First Kiss".

 It was a night where the full moon shone brightly when they first kissed. It was uncommon for Jack to stay this late in the Baskerville domain, especially after Lacie’s death, but Alice had had trouble sleeping and had implored him to remain by her side, and he had obliged. He had told her of beautiful sights he wished he could show her, of his other small friends he wished to introduce to her, and with a soft voice he had sung for her that familiar, sad tune that lulled him in cold lonely nights. He had waited for her to fall asleep, and when he left, the moon was already high in the sky.

He had meant to immediately leave for the Vessalius mansion, but as he started to walk to his usual exit, he noticed out of the corner of his eye a familiar silhouette sitting under a tree. He noted with a smile that it was a bit too late, and the weather a bit too cold, for anyone other than the man to be sleeping outside and he changed his plans to move towards his friend instead.

Oswald —or was it Glen now?— made no movement to acknowledge him, and he couldn’t tell if he was ignoring him on purpose or if he hadn’t noticed his presence. He remained silent, looking at the still man, dressed in black like the night he was under. The moon lighted his features and gave his black hair a soft shine. Unconsciously, Jack stopped breathing when his eyes focused on the other man’s face, on the shadows that danced on his closed eyes, on the reflected beads of light on his eyelashes, and on the soft white glow the moon was casting on his face. It was careless, but Jack acted on thoughtless impulse as he moved to face Oswald. He crouched on the ground, as close to the other’s face as he could manage.

It couldn’t be said that Jack had any sense of self-preservation for daring to get this close to Oswald without the man’s knowledge. The current Glen’s instincts were unnaturally sharp, and he could unconsciously fight and eliminate a threat in his sleep and remember nothing of it afterwards. So truly, Jack was playing a dangerous game and he knew it. He also thought it was absolutely worth it.

A cloud passed under the moon, and for a few moments, it was so dark that Jack could not make out his friend’s features anymore. Then the brightness returned, and the next moment, Glen’s eyes fluttered and startled Jack, but he didn’t try to move away. Slowly, they opened, revealing shining amethysts still clouded by sleep. It took a few seconds for Oswald to register his presence and his eyes widened in surprise.

“Jack…?” he whispered, unsure, and as if to check for himself, he carefully raised his hand towards the blonde’s face. Slender fingers brushed lightly against his cheeks before absently running along a strand of golden hair. The younger man felt a blush creep up to his cheeks; it wasn’t the first time Oswald obliviously initiated this kind of innocent yet personal contact with him, but he couldn’t say it was a common occurrence, either. In fact, it was usually Jack who disregarded any kind of respectful distance, while Oswald protested weakly for protest sake, ultimately letting him do as he pleased. 

He couldn’t explain however how his face suddenly got too far into Oswald’s personal space, only a few inches from the his face; he told himself that he had just wanted to see the moonlit violet eyes up close. He could explain even less the brief contact between their lips that made Oswald’s eyes flash with shock, all trace of sleep gone from them, and his cheeks color with a light pink shade that must have matched his own —even brighter, if his face growing hotter by the second was any indication—. It hadn’t even been a kiss, to say the truth, merely lips hovering too close until they touched, and even if the contact, although light and brief, might be intimate enough to trouble Oswald, Jack felt that his own reaction was utterly ridiculous. He had given way more than that to absolute strangers, after all. He blamed his confusion on the myriad of voices and thoughts that plagued his mind, and he couldn’t for the life of him tell which one, if any, was truly his. 

Was it the one that told him that this was wrong, and that friends shouldn’t be doing that?

Or the one that told him to move away this instant because he was filthy and Oswald was too pure for him to sully, and that he would think the same if he were to know of his past?

Or maybe the one that told him he could easily manipulate Glen’s confusion and get more information out of him; about the Abyss, about how he could get to Lacie again —for both her sake, and Oswald’s— so the three of them would be reunited again.

Or maybe it was that loud voice that simply said that Oswald was beautiful under the moon, that his lips felt soft and looked sweet.

In the end, he silenced them all but the last one, and leaned forward.


End file.
